My Amanda
by scarf123
Summary: Quick story with Harry and Lee discussing Lee's problem.


Setting: Before All the World's a Stage. (Before the first real kiss.) I don't think it breaks cannon.

"Hi Harry. I thought I'd join you for your regular Sunday fishing trip."

Harry responds with a jovial, "You're always welcome Scarecrow."

After a long day of fishing and joyfully reminiscing about past cases, Harry realizes that whatever has worn Lee Stetson down has nothing to do with a case. After grilling their catch, they sit on the deck with their meal and a bottle of beer. Harry decides to probe further.

"So, how are you Lee?"

Lee grows still and says with a small smile, "I haven't been sleeping well. I keep having nightmares." As Lee runs a hand through his hair, Harry wonders if Scarecrow could be burning out. Harry gently probes, "So what happens to you in these nightmares?"

Scarecrow looks shocked, "Me? Nothing really." He sighs and says, "It's Amanda who keeps dying in them."

Harry wonders about the quality of agent Mrs. King is. Maybe Lee's subconscious is telling him that Mrs. King should be taken out of the field because this work is not suited to her abilities. "How is your partner doing? The last time we spoke, you said she was a quick learner and had innovative ideas to solve problems. Has her potential peaked?"

Lee sits up straighter and confidently declares, "Amanda is the brightest person I know. The best agent I have ever worked with. I am more confident that a case will be solved with few casualties when I work with her."

Harry sits back and chuckles; it must be Lee's romantic side that is bothering him. Harry pushes the conversation into this new direction, "I remember when you came to talk to me about Eva. You said that you wanted to follow her from morning to midnight."

Lee looks uncomfortable, "Harry. You know that was all about desire and sex. It had nothing to do with real feelings."

Harry is a little surprised. He wonders how deep the Lee's feelings go toward Mrs. King. "When we spoke about Dorothy, you said your love and trust was complete. You would follow her blindly anywhere."

Lee looks down at the bottle of beer he is holding. He quietly says what is worrying him, "When Dorothy died it nearly destroyed me. I loved her."

Feeling confident they had come to the center of Lee's worries, Harry wants to know where this latest romance ranks. "So Lee, where does Amanda rank on your scale?"

Lee turns gaze out at the scenery but sees nothing. He remembers all of the times that Amanda has made him laugh unexpectedly; all of the times he was impressed with her; all of the times she frustrated him beyond his endurance; all of the times she lit up a room.

Lee returns to looking intently at the cold bottle he is holding. "I would follow her blindly, through a blizzard, at midnight."

Now Harry is shocked. "Lee?!"

Lee glances up and quietly nods to the truth of his statement.

After a little time has past, Harry asks, "How do you think she feels about you?"

Lee honestly confides, "We're best friends. We protect each other's back…there is a little teasing back and forth though." Lee grins as he remembers her saying, "Not exactly."

The two men sit quietly, drinking their beers until Harry breaks in with a new worry for his surrogate son, "You've said Amanda is pretty?"

Lee proudly declares, "She is the most beautiful woman I have ever known. Everyone is drawn to the sparkle in her eyes, her elegant figure, her warmth…"

"That is why you are having nightmares." Lee is shocked and puzzled. Harry continues, "There is more than one way to lose the woman you love. Dancing around a romantic interest is fun but can be dangerous. Your dreams are telling you that you are going to lose her. If I were you, I would let your feelings be known to her soon…before someone else discovers how unique she is and steals her heart from you."

Lee thinks about this new perspective and finally nods at the truth of his mentor's words. "Thank you Harry. It always helps when I talk with you. I know what to do now."

Harry smiles with confidence and knows that Lee will accomplish any task he sets for himself, "Good luck Lee. I'd like to meet Your Amanda soon."

"Just remember, she is My Amanda."

They both laugh at Lee's unfounded jealousy. Before he leaves, they toast to Lee's delight at discovering new love.


End file.
